


True Desire

by FreyReh



Category: True Blood
Genre: Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her dreams of Eric leaves Sookie feeling a little…needy... set S3</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Desire

A/N: Pure erotica, kinda short, still hope you enjoy!

Title: True Desire  
Summary: One of her dreams of Eric leaves Sookie feeling a little…needy.

Fandom: True Blood  
Pairing: ES  
Rated: M  
Genre: PWP  
Setting: S3  
Dis: I don't own True Blood.

00000000000

Sookie Stackhouse stood stark naked in the bathroom, the panties she had worn two seconds ago falling from her fingertips to the floor before she stepped into the shower. Whipping the curtain closed she twisted the knobs to the shower and hissed as the cold spray hit her back. She didn't move because she needed this, and stood upright, the freezing water hitting her sizzling skin. How awkward it'd been, to have an erotic dream about the vampire she detested the most, while sleeping next to her boyfriend.

"Eric," she growled, her temper flaring over being tricked into drinking his blood. His blood, which had tasted a little sweet, was now in her veins. It was like a rattler, coiling itself around her insides, its venom making her all loopy in the head. Here she stood, trying to cool herself off after another one of those damn dreams, and all she wanted to do was find the Viking and have her way with him.

"Just the blood talkin'," she insisted through gritted teeth as she snatched the shampoo and started lathering her hair. Her hands aggressively scrubbed her scalp, the shampoo bubbles sliding down her back as well as down her chest. She looked down at her hardened nipples and sighed. The cold water was doing nothing for her arousal and it wasn't like she could wake up Bill and have sex with him after being turned on by Eric that would just be… dirty. As well as wrong and twisted on so many levels. She HAD to take care of this now, and before Bill woke up and asked her what it was that had made her so horny in the first place. She was a bad liar, and when she got nervous she talked a lot, and it'd be just like her to spill the beans on what REALLY made her clock tick, so to speak.

Biting her lower lip, she bent and adjusted the temperature to the water. What had been cold was now an almost scalding heat causing a flush to rise on her skin. Closing her eyes, she saw in her mind's eye, Eric standing before her. Predatory eyes moved over her skin as his large hands gripped her hips and pulled her to him. Cool breath traveled over the skin at her neck before lips descend upon the throbbing pulse point.

Her hands went to her breasts, her still hard nipples tingling as her palms slid over them. She squeezed and a small whimper escaped her full lips as she imagined HIS hands doing this, HIS hands sliding down her ribcage to her hips, HIS hands rubbing her thighs while his fangs grazed her neck and tongue lapped up the blood that's been drawn.

Sookie's head fell back as her breathing quickened. She wanted to know what it felt like to be bitten by Eric and be at the mercy of his fangs. She wanted to know his touch in real life instead of this constant dream scape but knew it was impossible. He wasn't Bill, he was evil and even though Eminem said evil was love spelled backwards (yes, just because she was a Christian country girl didn't mean she couldn't enjoy rap music), Sookie knew it wouldn't work out. Maybe that was why she wanted it so badly.

Her head fell back as her fingers slid over lower lips and she felt liquid heat there. The steam from the shower made it almost impossible to breathe and the sensations from her bellybutton to her inner thighs down to her toes were making her dizzy. She was losing herself to her fantasy again and loving every moment of it. Brushing her fingers over her self she moaned again, thinking of blue eyes boring into hers while he slid his fingers over her sensitive nub over and over again. Making her wetter and wetter, easier to slide what she knew would be a large dick inside her.

Her fingers moved faster, she imagined it being his tongue now. Putting a foot carefully on the lip of the tub she pictured Eric bracing her body against him, her legs over his shoulders, his hands on her hips, as his lecherous mouth licked at her like a cat did a bowl of cream. She shivered while thinking about what it'd be like if he bit her down there. Bill has yet to do something so erotic with her; perhaps believing her to be more of a lady but Sookie was curious-and had a small pang of guilt over thinking about this sort of thing, while daydreaming about-

"Eric," she moaned, her release so powerful her legs gave out. She fell to the tub surface. She hit her elbow against the side of the tub and she knew there would be a large bruise on her behind. The pain in her elbow was so intense she couldn't help but to cuss. "Mother fucker!"

Meanwhile, miles away tucked in his coffin, a blond vampire smirked in his sleep.

END


End file.
